


This Seems Dangerous

by JahStorybook



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Attempted assassination, Bloodshed, Dogmeat is a Good Boy, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, I swear, Rom Com vibes on accident, Romance, or girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JahStorybook/pseuds/JahStorybook
Summary: A break in and murder attempt have a way of fixing those nasty ol' new relationship issues, don't they?This one is so short I am so sorry!
Relationships: Porter Gage/Female Sole Survivor, Porter Gage/Sole Survivor
Kudos: 6





	This Seems Dangerous

Noreen woke up in a cold bed in the middle of a lonely night. There seemed to be a lot of those here lately. Cold and lonely bed, cold and lonely room, cold and lonely life. She sat up to look around, a tired sigh slipping past her chapped lips. Dogmeat sat at her feet illuminated by the moonlight, the only bit of warmth she could feel. 

"Come here, girl," she said, patting the pillow next to her. Dogmeat crawled forward, resting her paws on it and waiting patiently for pets. "Good girl," she cooed, scratching behind her ears before falling back into her own spot.

Gage had been unusually busy for the past week. So busy, in fact, that talk was starting to spread over if their relationship, still so new and raw, was already ending. The rumors had yet to make it to Gage, or maybe he just didn't care enough to correct them. Maybe their relationship _was_ over.

First her husband, then her son, now this? Noreen had to question her life choices if this is where she really ended up. Losing absolutely everybody.

Dragging the radstag blanket Gage had made her over her cold arms- and lifting it for Dogmeat to snuggle under- Noreen contemplated crying. It'd been a long time since she'd cried, ever since she'd finally truly lost Saun, in fact. She might even feel better, if she just let it out. 

She didn't feel like crying, though. It seemed an unproductive way to deal with all this nonsense, especially when there was so much to do still. Throwing rocks at the misbehaviors locked in the cages was a much better option. There was a man in there who'd hurt one of the men in the pack, badly. Noreen had a hefty rock with his name on it already.]

So wrapped up in her blanket and thoughts was she that when the door opened she figured it was probably just Gage finally getting in. Dogmeat lifted her head, ears pulled back as footsteps neared them. It was the only warning she got before the blanket was ripped away. 

"Fuck!" Noreen was already reaching for her gun at the nightstand, but a large hand closed around her wrist and bent it back, causing her to cry out. Dogmeat, the little champ, growled viscously and lunged. It was dark, but Noreen thought she recognized the raider attacking her as a Disciple. 

"Someone give me a hand in here!" Using her other hand she grabbed her gun and aimed as best she could. "Dogmeat, back."

"What's going on in here," an all too familiar voice called. She didn't dare glance away from her target as Dogmeat let him go and retreated. Gage took one look at her, panting and pointing her gun at the now illuminated Disciple. "You fucking piece of garbage," he growled, stomping towards Noreen's attacker with murderous intent.

"Don't fully kill him," she reminded him, setting her gun down with shaky hands. At his incredulous look, she added "we'll have to interrogate him."

His small grunt of agreement was the only sign he understood and would comply. It was the most he'd communicated with her all week. 

"Is everyone alright in here," Huntress asked, her head poking through the door uncertainly. Noreen had never been more glad to see her friend from the Pack. Well, except for maybe that time when Huntress helped them kill the mirelurk queen, but this was a close second. 

"We're fine. Can you take this man to the cages? He's not to be released, no matter what." She came in, towering over Noreen easily and resting a gentle hand on her shoulder. It helped to stop her from shaking, at least. 

"What the hell happened? Are you okay?" A sharp crack, bone snapping, followed by a cry made Noreen wrinkle her nose. 

"I'm fine. You should probably get him out of here quickly before Gage kills him, though." At her expectant look, Noreen relented. "Yes, yes, I'll tell you everything as soon as I know what's up." 

"You'd better. Alright, come on big guy, ease off." She wrestled Gage back, standing between them menacingly. "Take care of your queen, yeah? She's hurt." 

Instantly Gage turned from them to seek out Noreen again. Taken aback, she found a strange desperation and fear in his eyes. It'd been a while since she'd seen that look...

"Boss," he asked, drawing her from her memories of mirelurks and love confessions in the newly dug out world of refreshment ride. "Bo- hey, are you okay?"

Huntress glanced at them while dragging the half dead man to the elevator down, concern flashing in her eyes. They were both looking at her as though she had a knife sticking out of her head. Reaching up, just to be sure she didn't, she found her face was wet. 

"Am I bleeding," she asked out loud, pulling her hand down to find it was actually just tears. The brief moment right before being crushed in a too tight hug was filled with mostly confusion. Gage motioned for Huntress to go, and she continued into the elevator, kicking the Disciple when he moaned in pain.

Noreen watched them descend, confused but suddenly very warm. The cold in the room had been sucked away thanks to Gage holding her to his chest as though she might be snatched away if he let go. Dogmeat brushed her nose against Noreen's leg, settling down on the floor next to her. 

"Should I bring you to get checked out? Are you in pain?" Distantly her wrist throbbed, but for the most part she felt fine. Better than fine, actually, she felt great. Unable to stop herself, she laughed, the sound bubbling out of her in a small burst. Gage stepped away, his eye wide in shock. "Are you-"

"Fine! I'm fine," she assured him, dragging him back against her and laughing some more, this time in relief. Gage was here, holding her, and looking at her as if he loved her just as he did before. He didn't ask again, neither of them disrupting the moment of- of whatever this feeling was. Peace? Adrenaline? Happiness, maybe. All she knew was Gage was _here_. But he hadn't been. "Where were you?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't here, Boss," he whispered, sounding truly ashamed of himself. "Well, I _was_ actually... I've been sleeping just outside so that I didn't wake you up coming in late." 

"What?" Stepping away from her, Gage looked for all intents and purposes like a man who'd reached the end of a rope. "You've... been sleeping just in there," she clarified, pointing to the door, still open. He winced at her incredulous tone, backing further away when her eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry. I know it wasn't smart, wasn't even a little bit smart. You jus' have a way of making a man over think everything he does, you know that?" If Noreen didn't know better, she'd say her partner had developed a death wish. 

"You're telling me," she started, taking a step towards him as he cornered himself by her bed, "that all this time, while I've sat in this room crying to Dogmeat about how you'd probably grown tired of me, that you were sleeping less than twenty fucking feet from me? That you were cowering outside my door like a fucking runt?" 

"Now you know I could _never_ tire of you," he assured her quickly, barely helping his case. She flung herself at him, all of her weight colliding with him and shoving him into the wall as she kissed him. Even angry, exasperated as she was truly, she'd simply missed him.

"Never do that again," she demanded, kissing him immediately afterwards and dragging him with her to the bed. Dogmeat had the good sense to already be leaving, pointedly ignoring them both as the fell into the mattress. 

"I promise, I won't," he assured her, eyes almost darkening for a moment. The sight sent a small thrill threw her, and she found herself letting him kiss every inch of her body for the next hour.

All in all, not the worst night of her life. Noreen decided to excuse him being a total idiot just this once.


End file.
